


Cultstuck: Intermission

by elanor_pam



Series: Cultstuck [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanor_pam/pseuds/elanor_pam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows from the last Cultstuck chapter. A small snippet that won't make sense on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultstuck: Intermission

You are the Elder formerly known as the Grand Elder, currently waiting patiently for people to start using the name that is not “Grand Elder”.

You double-check all the main blocks for loose equipment or artwork, as well as some of the bigger and messier workshops. You fine-comb for forgotten activated energy sockets in the Tech Study, unpacked glassware in the Potions and Unguents Research Center, unsecured Relics in the Relic Recess and loose fruit in the Hive of Greenery. Everything seems to be in order. This is standard procedure, but it’s so rarely implemented that some may be forgiven for fumbling the details.

Maybe this will convince the Council to implement those “drills” the Messenger often spoke of. 

Satisfied with your measures, you finally exit the empty hive. The tunnel is empty and echoing; you’re alone, and have busied yourself with your last-minute check-up for upwards of an hour. 

There are several practical reasons for you to be the last to leave. One of them is your remarkable thoroughness and attention for detail, matched only by the likes of Plucker, Charter and, against all reasoning, Inditer, which would allow you to spot anything forgotten or left out of place. Another is your really cool sylladex fetch modus, a gift from the Messenger.

The Dark Hive is a fairly recent endeavor, started as soon as the Messenger announced the estimated time of arrival of the Sufferer’s Descendant. From the very start it was designed to be His Center of Operations, as well as His Fortress and, if need be, His Last Resort Escape Latch. (Alas, the secret elevator connecting the Cradle of Righteous Rage to the Trans-Galactic Transportalizer did not have its debut today. You always thought of it as your coolest handiwork, and you’re sure Karkat would have agreed.) 

It was also designed to be portable. The hard part is finding and preparing a suitable location in which to deposit it, which is thankfully somebody else’s responsibility.

You captchalogue a giant spherical chunk of Hallowed Ground, and leave behind a gaping dome ready to collapse upon any hapless pursuers.


End file.
